Abc's
by PerfectlyPsychotic
Summary: Each letter of the alphabet stands for something different. Each word bringing Craig and Tweek closer together. R&R. T for Mentions of Sex


A: Aarag, For the noises Tweek made, whether they were while speaking, or in the dead silence of a room. Everyone else had grown so used to every little noise Tweek made, and ignored them. Craig however looked every time, feeling as though it was a mystery to him every time. And when he did look, he was greeted by the same golden lion, twitching and shaking, as always, he found it fascinating for some reason.

B: Book, when Tweek had left his book in English class, it was only obvious that Craig should find and return it. The coffee addict hesitated when taking it, as if gnomes would jump out from its pages. Yet when he had it in his hands, and in his grasp, he smiled genuinely at Craig, and gave a warm Thank you. All the little Aarag noises included, which almost made Craig smile. Than again, he was Craig, the closet he got to a smile, was not flipping Tweek off.

C: Coffee, obviously Tweek's obsession, it somewhat made Craig curious. He always saw the twitchy boy downing it like water, but he'd never tried it himself. So that afternoon, he marched himself into the closest coffee shop and ordered a black coffee, strongest it came. If he had realized sooner what he was doing, he might have grabbed a few sugars, or some milk. That first sip was so dark and overwhelming, he nearly spit it out on the sidewalk outside the coffee shop. He came to the conclusion that Tweek was obviously crazy.

D: Doorbells, When the two were first assigned to work on the project together, the doorbell was always the barrier. They felt hesitant to press it, and worried afterwards. After a bit of awkward standing at the door and waiting, Craig broke down the barrier, and just started walking in. It felt more comfortable to him, to walk in throw down his bag and plop on the couch. Tweek couldn't break it though, as soon as he reached for the doorknob, he shivered and shook more rapidly. He'd stick to the doorbell for now.

E: Elephants, forget natural disasters and underwear-gnomes, elephants were by far the new scariest thing to Tweek. It began on the trip to the zoo, no one knew why they had to go in 11th grade, but no one complained about getting out of class. Except for Tweek and Craig, because the next 3 hours of their lives was Craig sitting next to him, trying to explain why an elephant would never break out and kill them. Although they did gain one thing from it, maybe Craig wasn't as cold hearted as Tweek had thought.

F: Friends, after 3 weeks of hanging out after school nearly everyday, Craig finally referred to them as friends. It was the happiest day in Tweek's life, finally he was sure of something going on in his life. He could tell because even though he tried to hide it, Craig's eyes sparkled when he said it. It was assuring to Tweek that he wasn't stringing him along. Craig kept him safe, he protected him against gnomes elephants and bullies, he wasn't just a friend, he was a best friend.

G: Girls, Just because they looked at Craig with bedroom eyes, didn't mean he had to look back. In fact, he preferred not to look at them, 'cause when he did all he saw were people. It made him feel strange to see a girl and not feel anything. Ever since his friendship with Tweek, girls were no longer a need for him, nor a want. He didn't blame the little golden lion though, maybe Craig just wasn't as normal as he's hoped he was, it didn't matter as long as he had his best friend Tweek.

H: Hot, cause even in South Park there were hot summer days and heat waves. Saturdays meant no school building with air conditioning, and the coolest place to go was Stark's pond. Tweek and Craig met up just before the high point of the heat, and it was overwhelming. Neither really thought much of it when Craig started to pull his shirt over his head to perhaps reduce the heat, but when it was off, and the raven's chest and biceps were totally exposed, Tweek had to do a double take. Was it weird to look at Craig the way he did?

I: Ice cream, it was the forth day in a row with unbearable heat, and Tweek and Craig couldn't sit around anymore. Finally, Craig grabbed his lion like friend by the wrist and started pulling him down the sidewalk. Tweek didn't ask questions, but smiled when they arrived at an ice-cream shop. The raven-haired boy offered to pay for the both of them, in fact he insisted. Craig had a chocolate and vanilla twist, Tweek of course had coffee. And while they sat together talking about whatever came to mind, Tweek swears on his life, he saw Craig smile at least twice. Was this a date?

J: Justified, On days where they sat around at with nothing to do, they'd find nothing more interesting that learning about each other. Craig happened to be riffling though Tweek's wallet, when he came across something interesting. The next 5 minutes, Tweek nervously had to explain why he had a picture of Craig in his wallet. He claimed it was just in case he got amnesia and forgot who everyone was, at least he had a picture to remind him that Craig was a friend. The next day guess whose picture Tweek found in Craig's wallet.

K: Key, there was always instances where Tweek was forgetful, so just in case he lost his key to his house, or 'the gnomes stole them along with his underwear,' Craig kept a spare. Tweek had given it to him and told him the exact words, 'I t-trust you in case I Gah! Lose m-my key.' there was no doubt about it, this time, Tweek was positive that was a smile on Craig's face. He smiled in return when the raven replied 'You can trust me Tweekers.'

L: Like, Neither one would admit it, hell, they tried not to ponder it. Yet everyone else in school knew they did, but they never said anything, not even Cartman. They waited and watched every day for some type of sign, a blush when they touched, a smile too wide when they spoke, if they stood too close together sometimes. They'd seen it all, they needed no more proof than they had, they even started placing bets on the two, and even the teachers had money going.

M: When Craig and Tweek came through the door laughing about god knows what, they didn't expect Mrs. Tweak to be home with a pot of coffee and a plate of fresh baked cookies. When she first saw Craig, she nearly dropped the two things, and crushed the dark haired boy in a hug. 'Tweek has told me all about you, it's so nice to meet you.' she gushed sweetly, Craig thought nothing of it, he talked about Tweek with his family all the time. However, he gained a blush, and was desperately confused when she welcomed him to the family praising about how happy she made her son, did she think they were gay?

N: None, The jokes had started with Cartman, once word got out about Mrs. Tweek's slip up, he rained down with stupid jokes. Craig tried to ignore them, the best he did was flip him off every time. Finally Craig had, had enough of all the claims of him being a pussy. He wasn't sure how things had taken a turn, but him proving otherwise involved him grabbing Tweek by the collar of his half-buttoned shirt and smashing their lips together in full view of the cafeteria. Everyone's response? There was none.

O: Odd, Since the day Craig kissed him, Tweek had been acting odd, more so than usual. Normally he'd pass it off as his friend's usual antics, but given the event that had taken place two days ago, he started to worry. Finally he'd cornered the Lion like coffee addict, and demanded an explanation, at first there were no words, Tweek just closed his eyes and touched his lips to Craig's. When he pulled back to see a fully eye widened Craig, his only justification was, 'I-I think I l-like you.'

P: Pounce, It had been one full month since they started their secret relationship, and Tweek didn't like the pressure of hiding anymore. So when he looked at Craig with pleading eyes and a twitching mouth, the other boy knew what was coming. However before he could respond, something inside him took over, seeing Tweek so cute and innocent like that. He couldn't help himself as he pounced on the little blonde spas. The conversation was forgotten as soon as Craig straddled Tweek, and pinned his hands above his golden blonde locks.

Q: Queer, even though their relationship was still a secret, Cartman made the jokes, he threw everything he had at them, and flipped every line they said. By now everyone was annoyed, not just the two victims. Finally, after Cartman threw out the 'Q' word, Craig lost it, giving him the finger wouldn't suffice anymore. So in return for the jokes, Craig did the only thing he knew he could, he punched the fat asshole as hard as he could. And Tweek was right next to his secret boyfriend in the principal's office the entire time.

R: They hit their 3-month anniversary with minimal fighting, only informing Tweek's parents, and plenty of sex. However, one day at school Butters was just a little too close to Tweek at his locker. Craig marched over, slammed Tweek against the locker and threw their lips together, Tweek of course didn't fight. When they broke apart and the entire hall was filled with staring kids, Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and had no problem flipping everyone off while shouting, 'Tweek is mine so fuck off.'

S: Sex, Their communication wasn't perfect, they talked on occasions, but they were running out of things to say. When they did, they had sex. Jesus was it great, Tweek was like a human vibrator with all his jittering, although Craig was almost always on top. And the way Tweek wiggled beneath him was amazing. Don't even get him started on the way Tweek moaned, because Craig could go on for hours talking about how hot it was; to see his boyfriends head thrown back, face blushed than hear the strangled cry of pleasure.

T: Trendsetters, Since they came out 2 weeks ago, one more gay couple had come forward, with claims that Tweek and Craig inspired them, and two individuals came out. That couple included Stan and Kyle, and Pip and Butters had stepped forward. Although Stan and Kyle sure gave them some hard competition, Craig and Tweek was still the schools favorite couple, gay or straight. Neither one cared though, they were just glad to have each other.

U: Unusual, Even though Tweek was none for being fidgety and twitchy, Craig knew the difference between his usual behavior and when something was wrong. So when Craig noticed how withdrawn Tweek had been for the past few weeks, he was scared to death that things might be coming to an end. They'd been dating for 5 months and things hadn't been perfect but he didn't want anything else. Finally, Tweek confronted him, and Craig stood nervously as he tried not to cry, figuring Tweek was going to end things. His tears dried up the second he heard Tweek say, 'I-I Love you.' The stuttering in his words only made it that much more adorable.

V: Vague, details from the previous night were blurry, it was their first time saying I love you, and Craig just had to have him. When they woke up the next morning, they were both increasingly sore, but had never felt better in their lives. They no longer had problems saying it in front of other people, and their PDA only increased, they held hands and kissed before parting ways, hell they skipped lunch several times to make out in an open janitors closet. Slowly as time went on, memories from the night kept coming back to them, only bringing them closer together.

W: Woozy, Tweek had been dizzy and not feeling his best, he'd been woozy and on one occasion passed out in the school hallway. Craig held onto him, hugging him tightly as he barked orders at everyone, 'get the nurse,' 'call his parents' 'he's burning up, get a cold rag.' he refused to leave Tweek's side when the ambulance came, he held his hand the entire time and didn't care who saw him cry. All that mattered was that his Tweek needed him, and he had to be there for him.

X: XL, When they took him to the hospital, all they had for him was an XL gown, not that he was complaining, he was still out cold. Starvation, Tweek hadn't been eating again, that's why he was so sick. It wasn't that he meant to do it, he just never bothered to eat. He spent all his money on Coffee to stay awake to watch for the gnomes. Craig tried not to cry as he promised, 'I'll make sure those god damn gnomes never touch you again.' From there, Craig also remembered to carry around an extra snack at just in case.

Y: Yours, Sitting in the hospital bed all weak and frail, Tweek realized how fragile life was, and how far from careful he'd actually been. If he didn't have Craig to look out for him, he could be dead at this very moment. It was like the raven-haired boy was a gift to him, his guardian angle. When Craig came to visit him the next morning, Tweek immediately started sobbing, and hugged Craig like his life depended on it. All he could do was to promise to be Craig's forever, 'I'm Yours'.

Z: Zoom: With time speeding by, and everyone going separate ways, Stan and Kyle going to college together, while Kenny tried to become something more than a poor man's son. Token and Clyde left South Park as soon as graduation hit, Token to San Francisco, and Clyde to Denver. However, Tweek and Craig stayed together, always side by side, wherever they went. No matter how fast life went by, or who they met, those two would be live together forever.

-Every year the kids of South Park returned to their little town, they reminisced about memories, who they dated, who they used to like, the stupid things they did, and what they were doing now. Stan and Kyle had taken a break their 2nd year of college, but were back together within a month of separation, the two ran a sports bar together. Clyde married a lovely young woman who wanted to be a 4th grade teacher. Token was dating a girl he met at a restaurant where she worked as a server. Kenny had a popular TV dating show, and had girls on him left and right. Cartman took care of his nearing elderly mother, and worked as the town's new police officer. Craig and Tweek moved back to South Park, Tweek ran his family Coffee shop, and Craig bought the little ice-cream shop that the two went to on that hot summer day, nearly 4 years ago. Every now and than they'd still debate about if it was a date or not. The one conversation that always seemed to get the boys attention, that bet they placed years ago, about when Creek would finally happen, Kenny had won 500 dollars on that bet. Craig's reply every time they talked about the bet, 'You may have gotten 500 dollars, but I won the grand prize.' after which he'd pull Tweek close to him, kiss him tenderly and whisper that he loved him, and always would.


End file.
